


Pirouette Prisoner

by valiantarmor



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Chains, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Scratching, an extremely large quantity of monster cum, light cum inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantarmor/pseuds/valiantarmor
Summary: By the time Akira is halfway through his first year at university, he feels trapped all over again, just like he did years before.But something inside of him knows exactly how to break those chains.





	Pirouette Prisoner

**Author's Note:**

> This... is nasty. HAHA. Please heed the tags, especially "rough sex". 
> 
> I do plan on writing more Persona/Persona user oneshots in the future (I have 6 planned as of now). 
> 
> I have a [twitter](http://twitter.com/valiantarmor) where I sometimes post snippets of projects I'm working on, and talk about future work!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ;) ♥

Dark circles sat beneath his eyes like tattooed warning signs.  
  
Frustration ebbed through his veins like a poison as Akira looked down at his assignment. He couldn’t focus, couldn’t think, almost felt like he couldn’t _breathe_ , and it pissed him off. What excuse, what reason did he have to be so frayed at the edges? The world was saved. He was in his first year of university at a prestigious school in Tokyo, surrounded by friends and family with ties that transcended blood. People looked up to him, _respected_ him.  
  
But with reverence and respect came expectations, and with expectations came pressure.  
  
Akira could feel the weight of it relentlessly bending his shoulders. He’d been through so much, but barely gave himself time to process it before he threw himself into everything he could as a distraction - school, clubs, studying, friendship, anything that would keep him from thinking about just how much he’d been hurting.  
  
But that pressure just kept building, suffocating him, trapping him -  
  
Almost like chains.  
  
_Isn’t that ironic,_ he thought wryly as he glared down at his textbook. _I broke them once before, but here I am, ensnared again. And this time with no Persona to help me get free._ The words on the pages burned in his eyes, blurred together as he tried and failed to focus, and finally - finally, something in him snapped as he slammed the book shut.  
  
_I won’t get anything done like this,_ he thought miserably. _But if I don’t study, I won’t get good grades, and people will be disappointed - they’ll think of me differently, they’ll... they’ll..._  
  
Fatigue seeped into every pore of his skin, and he wondered if it was possible for exhaustion to be carved into one’s bones. _Why does it matter what they think?_ he wondered as he took his shirt off. _Why does any of it matter?_ With a defeated sigh, he threw himself carelessly down onto his bed, and closed his eyes as he savored the familiar comfort of his pillows and blankets. Sleep was a reprieve, a relief from all the strain that was holding him prisoner.  
  
He closed his eyes, and smiled as he drifted into slumber.

* * *

  
When he opened his eyes again, he was certain he was dreaming.  
  
The weathered stone walls of the cell he found himself in were strikingly familiar, as were the black and white striped shirt and pants he’d worn as a guest two years ago. Iron bars trapped him inside, and the room beyond was strangely empty; the silence felt almost suffocating with its weight.  
  
_This can’t actually be the Velvet Room, right?_ Beneath his hands, the metal of his cage felt sharply cold against his skin, and he pulled back with surprise; it was too vivid, too realistic to simply be a product of his imagination. A spark of adrenaline raced through him as his mind began to whirl - _why would I be back in the Velvet Room, there’s no reason -_  
  
A voice resounded through his head then, loud and almost like a caress, so familiar and seductive - and something he’d missed more than he cared to admit. _You’ve become quite the pathetic sight, haven’t you?_ it asked.  
  
“...Arsene?” he whispered aloud.  
  
Vivid blue light glowed as it spread over his body, and a gust of air blew him back against the wall as something took shape in front of him. Dark, lustrous wings unfurled to reveal a majestic figure floating over the stone floor, and Akira felt his heart begin to race as flaming red eyes stared deep into his soul.  
  
“You once saved the world, yet you have become weak,” Arsene mused, the chains of his summoning still hovering in the air around him. “Look at you, allowing yourself to be crushed by your own fears.” He drew closer, his presence powerful and comforting despite the harsh words. “This time, the chains around your heart are of your own design.”  
  
Akira felt the rusted armor protecting his spirit begin to crack under the weight of Arsene’s words and the stinging truth within them. “What am I supposed to do?” he whispered. “I can’t just - I can’t just _stop caring_.”  
  
“And the only reason for that is your own hesitance and fear,” Arsene replied. “You crave freedom from this burden, but don’t know how to achieve it. But _I_ know. You seek the catharsis of submission, but don’t trust anyone enough to allow them to take control,” he purred as he drew closer. Akira could feel his heat, and found himself lost in the blazing depths of Arsene’s gaze as he continued to speak. “So why not let _yourself_ be the one to dominate your body and soul?”  
  
Gently but firmly, he wrapped one clawed hand around Akira’s shoulder and pushed him until his back was against the cold wall. The feathers of his wings tickled Akira’s cheek as he leaned closer, and his cravat caressed the smooth dip of his collarbone while every word from his mouth dripped with sensual promise. “Let me use those chains around your heart to squeeze pleasure from every inch of your skin. Allow me to break you until the shackles snap and you finally remember what freedom tastes like.”  
  
For a moment, Akira considered the offer - but he didn’t have to think about it for long. Of course Arsene would know him better than anyone else. Of course Arsene would know what he needed most.  
  
And of course Arsene would know _exactly_ what he wanted.  
  
“Do it,” Akira said quietly. “Do whatever you want.”  
  
It took only a second. His clothes burned away in blue fire that felt faintly warm over his skin, and a moment later he was completely naked, the stone wall cold against his back. The chains hovering around Arsene moved forward, their movements almost like the slithering of snakes as they wound themselves around Akira’s wrists and ankles. Against his heated flesh, the metal was bitingly cold, pressed to his skin tightly enough that it almost hurt a little.  
  
He was completely restrained, hardly able to move at all as a long pink tongue slithered out of the slash of Arsene’s burning smile. A shiver raced up Akira’s spine as it touched his chest, slimy with copious amounts of unnaturally thick saliva. It was warm as it briefly, teasingly slid over Akira’s nipples before trailing upwards, leaving behind a slick trail as it made its way to his lips.  
  
“Open your mouth,” Arsene purred.  
  
Akira did as he was told with no hesitation. Heat spread over his cheeks, and he flushed deeply as Arsene tasted his lips, each swipe of his tongue slow and tantalizing. A moment later, he licked his way into Akira’s mouth - and then his throat. Anticipation raced through his blood as he wondered how far Arsene would go, but he sure as hell caught on pretty fast as Arsene kept moving, forcing him to use every ounce of his willpower to keep from gagging. The slick, slippery heat helped him relax, but it was still difficult to keep from tensing up as the tongue slid deeper. His throat bulged a little as a wave of dizziness and lust swept through him in equal measure, and with a small chuckle, Arsene began to thrust.  
  
Each motion made the bulge in his throat ripple, and his involuntary moan was muffled by the thick, slimy appendage. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, and a second later he felt Arsene’s long, clawed fingers wrap around his slender neck. He squeezed, and smiled with satisfaction as he used his thumbs to stroke the bump of his tongue beneath Akira’s skin.  
  
Akira’s vision began to go dark at the edges, and a tear slipped down his cheek - but his cock pulsed with desire and need. There was pain - his lungs burned for air, and he was having trouble seeing...  
  
But it felt _good_.  
  
Arsene let go of his throat then, but Akira still struggled for air as he choked on the tongue fucking his face. His body was pliant as the Persona pulled him away from the wall a little, and the cold chains dug painfully against his skin as he felt the tips of claws settle unnervingly close to his spine.  
  
A wet gurgle echoed through the cell as Arsene pulled his tongue out, roughly and without any care. Akira’s chest heaved as he wheezed; he took in a huge gulp of air, and blinked tears from his eyes as he felt the heat of Arsene’s mouth against his shoulder. The smoothness of the mask had morphed to jagged edges where his smile blazed, and a moment later Akira felt the dark teeth sink into his shoulder.  
  
Arsene didn’t pierce the skin, but it _ached_ , sharp and sudden. Before Akira even had a chance to react, the claws behind him started to scrape across his skin. His shoulderblades flared with pain as Arsene’s nails left red welts in their wake, and he arched forward - right into the teeth fastened next to his collarbone. A quiet cry of pain wrenched itself from his sore throat, and Arsene chuckled against the bruise blooming on the skin beneath his teeth.  
  
“You whimper with such tormented delight, and yet we’ve only just begun,” Arsene purred as he turned Akira over. The chains twisted painfully as his hands and face were pushed against the wall, and a shiver of pleasure raced through every inch of him as Arsene’s tongue caressed his ass. It was warm and slick beyond measure as it teased its way between his cheeks, and he gasped quietly as he felt the tip trace the sensitive skin of his hole.  
  
He knew what was coming next, but still wasn’t prepared for the way it felt as the tongue slid into his tight heat. Arsene wasn’t gentle as he tasted him, but Akira realized the copious amounts of slimy saliva would make a far better lubricant than human spit - something he was certain he’d be grateful for in the coming moments. The appendage went deeper and deeper inside of him, and pleasured pain burned in his blood as Arsene began to thrust.  
  
Akira didn’t even realize he was moaning as he moved his hips back to match Arsene’s movements. He’d never been penetrated so deeply - and Arsene’s pace was relentless, almost impatient, as his tongue stretched and lubricated Akira’s ass.  
  
Arsene’s voice echoed in his mind. _You moan like such an eager whore._ The words only made Akira a little louder, sparking a rush of humiliation that made his cock twitch against his abdomen. _Oh, but you enjoyed that, didn’t you?_ Arsene’s voice chuckled as he continued tasting Akira’s hole. _Truly a filthy little slut once you begin to let go. I’ll give you what you desire the most, then - exactly what a harlot deserves._  
  
He wrenched his tongue from Akira’s ass, leaving him feeling empty and cold as he wrapped the long tongue around his own rigid cock. It was huge, nearly three times the size of Akira’s and a deep onyx. Pearly fluid dripped from the tip as he stroked himself with his own tongue, and when he let go of it several moments later, the entire length glistened with his improvised lube.  
  
“Beg me for it,” Arsene purred as he teased the rim of Akira’s hole with the tip. “You’re a slut now, so act the role.”  
  
“P...please,” Akira whispered. “Please.”  
  
“Please _what_ , my darling little toy?” Arsene chuckled. He pushed in, just a little, but pulled away almost immediately. “Let yourself go. Tell me what you desire, and I’ll grant your wish.”  
  
Shame and eager anticipation jolted through Akira’s chest. “Please... please fuck me,” he whispered, cheeks flushed dark red. “Please.”  
  
Arsene’s chuckle was like silk. “As you wish.” Slowly, he began to push inside, and Akira whimpered as he felt himself begin to stretch. As Arsene pushed further, his tongue snaked across Akira’s back, and with no warning pushed inside his open lips and down his throat once more. He wasted no time in wrapping one clawed hand around his neck, and delighted in the way Akira’s throat bulged yet again.  
  
Akira whined breathlessly, body and lungs burning with pain and desire. Seconds felt like minutes as Arsene continued to push his massive cock inside Akira’s tight heat. Drool dripped from Akira’s lips as Arsene continued to fuck his face with his tongue, and he squeezed his slender fingers around the bulge in Akira’s throat, his claws just barely digging into the sensitive flesh.  
  
Finally, he was buried to the hilt in Akira’s ass. His smile grew more wicked; his cock was so massive that Akira’s belly was slightly distended, bulging from its girth the same way his throat was. Muffled whimpers of desperation and want mixed with the wet sounds of the thick tongue thrusting into his mouth; if Akira could speak, he would’ve been begging for more. In a show of kindness, Arsene waited almost an entire minute for Akira to adjust to the intrusion; he was completely still aside from the continued motions of his tongue.  
  
And then he began to move.  
  
His thrusts were slow at first, but each one was thorough and powerful; he pulled all the way back until his tip was at the rim of Akira’s hole, and then pushed back in to the hilt, over and over. As the seconds passed, he increased his pace, each strike making Akira’s stomach swell in time with his throat. Fucked from both ends, Akira quickly found himself overwhelmed with pleasure; his eyes rolled back into his head, and his cock bounced against his stomach every time Arsene pounded into him.  
  
_What a beautiful whore you’ve already become,_ Arsene’s voice purred inside his head. His cravat tickled the dip of Akira’s back as he fucked him, a soft caress that wildly contrasted the brutal thrusting in his mouth and ass. Akira tried to rock backwards to meet Arsene’s movements, but the hand that wasn’t wrapped around his throat held him tightly by the hip so hard that the pale skin beneath his fingers was beginning to bruise. His powerful thighs were pressed firmly against Akira’s legs as he fucked him, his rhythm quickly growing faster and more brutal as he used the boy for his own pleasure.  
  
Of course, he wasn’t the only one enjoying it. His massive length slammed into Akira, relentlessly hitting and rubbing against his prostate every time he entered him. If his voice hadn’t been muffled by the tongue choking him from the inside, his screams would echo through the cold cell - but they were quiet and barely audible, even as tears fell freely down his face. The chains restraining him dug mercilessly into his skin with each and every thrust, and bruises began to bloom beneath the icy metal - and yet, he didn’t want Arsene to stop.  
  
If anything, he wanted _more_.  
  
Arsene’s grip on his hip tightened, and the brutality of his pace increased as he suddenly began to move faster. The Persona gave his other half no warning; he suddenly stilled, balls deep as he finally came. Hot cum poured into Akira in waves, pulse after pulse, seemingly neverending as his stomach began to bloat a little from the massive load. Drool fell freely from his lips as he screamed around Arsene’s tongue, vision dark and blurry from pain and lack of air as he was sent careening over the edge. The climax wiped the last of his coherency away as he painted his stomach, cheeks and chin with his own cum - it was easily the most powerful orgasm he’d ever had in his life.  
  
Arsene pulled his cock and tongue out in one swift motion, and let go of Akira. For a moment, he hung against the wall, whimpering quietly and still suspended by the chains as cum began pouring from his abused hole, splattering the floor with a puddle of milky fluid.  
  
But a second later, Arsene pulled him down, and shoved him to the floor without any mercy. His cheek was pressed against the cold, uneven stones, right in the huge pool of cum that had leaked from his ass just moments before.  
  
“You have a tongue,” Arsene murmured as he pushed one foot down on Akira’s head, “so use it. Taste every ounce of the gift I just bestowed upon you.”  
  
Wordlessly, Akira began to lap up the bitter fluid with eager flicks of his tongue. But Arsene’s foot pressed harder against his head, and another tear slipped down his cheek as the Persona reprimanded him. “I gave you a _gift_ ,” he said darkly. “What is the appropriate response?”  
  
“T...thank you,” Akira whispered.  
  
“Thank you... what?” Arsene asked. He dragged the razor sharp edge of his heel down Akira’s back, just hard enough to leave a reddened trail across the pale flesh, and pushed down harder on his head with his other foot. “Call me by the appropriate name in this situation.”  
  
Akira whimpered beneath him. “Thank you, master.”  
  
“What a good boy,” Arsene purred. “Now, enjoy the rest of your treat. Don’t waste a single drop.”  
  
“Y-yes, master.” Again, he began to lick at the puddle of thick cum in earnest. Arsene removed his foot from Akira’s head so he could eat more easily, and Akira took full advantage of it to fervently slurp up more of the milky fluid. Arsene chuckled quietly, more than a little pleased with his behavior.  
  
“Such a good pet,” he purred, “eating my cum like the wretched dog you are. Does it taste good, my little whore?”  
  
“Yes, master,” Akira murmured between licks. Cum dripped from his lips and cheeks as he kept licking at the floor, and he showed no signs of stopping as he lapped at the puddle. He’d already managed to eat most of it, and finished a moment later while Arsene watched with a satisfied smile.  
  
Arsene wasted no time. He grabbed Akira by the hair with both hands, grip tight and punishing as he pulled him up to his knees. His other hand wrapped around Akira’s neck again, and his cock - still as hard as it had been before - slid across Akira’s cum-stained lips and cheeks. Without even being told to, Akira eagerly opened his mouth, and Arsene chuckled as he shoved his cock all the way inside with one brutal thrust.  
  
Akira’s scream was muffled as his eyes rolled back into his head again. The outline of Arsene’s thick cock was clearly visible against his throat as the Persona moaned, voice deep and hungry as he began relentlessly thrusting into Akira’s mouth.  
  
Even as tears freely fell down Akira’s face, his cock twitched against his thigh, already becoming hard again despite his recent climax. Connected as they were, it didn’t escape Arsene’s notice, and he laughed darkly as he kept fucking Akira’s throat.  
  
“Ah, you’re truly enjoying this,” Arsene murmured as Akira moaned around his length. “You’re so eager to be used... doesn’t it feel good to finally give up control?” He pulled Akira’s hair tighter, and pain blossomed over the boy’s scalp as more tears fell down his face, mixing with the cum still splattered over his skin. “Doesn’t it feel freeing, to allow yourself to be such a wanton little slut?”  
  
Akira, of course, couldn’t answer - he could barely even breathe. Dizziness made him weak, but even as he wondered if he would pass out, he moaned around Arsene’s cock yet again. It hurt, but it felt so _good_ , and his own length was completely hard again as Arsene’s thrusts began to pick up speed.  
  
Again, his grip on Akira’s hair tightened. The chains restraining Akira pulled at his slender, reddened wrists as Arsene pounded into his throat even harder. Drool and cum dripped from his face as his body went limp; he was barely holding onto consciousness when Arsene tensed and went still just like he had before.  
  
Cum poured down Akira’s throat in waves, hot and sticky as it filled his stomach and dribbled from his nose. Arsene’s cock pulsed in his mouth, over and over, and once again Akira’s belly started to bloat with the sheer volume of the gigantic load. Arsene was merciless as he held Akira’s face against him, his nose resting against Arsene’s pelvis; he had no plans to release him until he was finished.  
  
“Yes... just like that,” he moaned. “Milk me dry, like a good little whore.”  
  
A tiny, barely audible whimper echoed through the cell; aside from that, Akira was completely unresponsive as Arsene finally pulled his cock out of his mouth. The grip on his hair relaxed a little, and Arsene chuckled as Akira met his eyes, completely dazed and smiling with pleasure even as cum dripped from his face.  
  
“You’re nearly there,” Arsene purred. “Before we approach the final step, I want you to tell me what you desire.” He rubbed his cock over Akira’s face, smearing the tears and cum over his skin. “Beg me for your freedom. Let yourself go and _beg_ me.”  
  
“Please,” Akira panted quietly, “ _please_ , please fuck me.” He licked his lips, savoring the flavor of Arsene’s cum, and rubbed his cheek over the dark cock resting against his face. “Please use me, master. Please... please make me your slut.”  
  
Arsene laughed again, voice like silk and cock just as hard as it had been before as he picked Akira up from the ground by his hair. Akira whimpered quietly at the pain as he was pushed against the wall, and the chains drew even more tightly around his skin as he was immobilized once more. A second later, he felt Arsene’s length at his entrance, still slick with cum and saliva.  
  
There was no warning, no gentle patience as Arsene buried himself to the hilt. Akira screamed with pleasure as his stomach bulged yet again, his own cock weeping with precum as Arsene began relentlessly fucking him. This time, there was no tongue in his throat or hand around his neck to keep him quiet; every scream, every moan, every single whimper and sob freely poured from his lips as he rocked backwards, desperate for more as he tried to match Arsene’s thrusts.  
  
Arsene’s hands came to rest on his thighs. His long, slender fingers curled around them and his claws sank into Akira’s skin, his grip so punishingly tight that Akira’s hips were immobilized. Completely unable to move, he was entirely at Arsene’s mercy - not that it was a bad thing. Arsene picked up the pace, and yet again, each brutal thrust hit and rubbed Akira’s prostate with relentless proficiency.  
  
And something inside him broke.  
  
His mind was wiped clean in a single blinding moment as the last of his self-consciousness was ripped away by his own lust. He went completely limp in Arsene’s grasp, eyes rolled back in his head, and his mouth hung open as drool and cum kept dripping from his face. Every time Arsene pounded into him, a quiet moan tore itself from his throat - and then Arsene began to move even faster.  
  
The heat beneath Akira’s skin blazed with an intensity he’d never felt before, lust coiling through his veins as he tried to rock his hips backwards again. Arsene’s claws still held him tightly, but Akira seemed to be beyond caring; little pinpricks of blood welled up beneath Arsene’s fingers, but Akira kept moving anyway.  
  
“Give me more,” Akira panted, vision unfocused as his own cock slapped against his bulging stomach. His smile was crazed as he begged. “Give me more, master! Harder!”  
  
Arsene’s burning smile grew wider. “Those chains around your heart have finally snapped, it seems. You’re no longer holding back.” He kept moving his own hips, pleased at every noise he pulled from his other half. “Say what you want one more time, then, and I’ll give you your final reward of the evening. Ask of me what you’d never ask of anyone else.”  
  
“M...more,” Akira groaned. He was still weak in Arsene’s hands, eyes unfocused and unseeing. “Let me be your... let me be your slut, please!”  
  
“Oh, but you’re so depraved,” Arsene chuckled. “Very well...” He pounded into Akira’s tight heat, movements fast and ruthless until he tensed into familiar stillness. His claws dug deeper into Akira’s thighs, leaving behind faint scratches that welled with blood as he came once more.  
  
The third load was just as big as the last two had been. Every pulse of Arsene’s cock poured hot cum into Akira’s ass - and as his stomach bloated a little more from the massive load, he was pushed over the edge as well. A noise somewhere between a moan, a scream and a sob wrenched itself from his throat as he came so hard his vision whited out, and he splattered the wall and his own abdomen with his seed as he tensed around Arsene’s length.  
  
When he finally relaxed, Arsene pulled out and threw Akira back to the floor. On his knees, he looked up at the towering Persona as cum poured from his ass, dazed and smiling as Arsene unloaded on his face. Cum painted his hair, cheeks and mouth, and dripped down to his chest as he licked his lips with a pleased sigh.  
  
Completely spent, Arsene chuckled as he carefully picked Akira up into his arms. He cradled him against his chest with surprising gentleness, heedless of the way his cravat rubbed against the cum covering Akira’s skin. “Are you pleased, my darling? Do you not feel powerful, now that you’ve let yourself give in for once?”  
  
“Hell _yeah_ I’m pleased,” Akira said with a breathless laugh, throat still raw from choking. “I wish we could do this again, really.”  
  
Arsene’s silky voice almost seemed to caress his mind as he leaned down to gently touch Akira’s forehead with his own. “And who says we can’t?”  
  
It was then that Akira jolted awake, wrenched back to reality with no warning at all.  
  
His room was dark and quiet, but familiar. He blinked as his eyes adjusted; there was no Velvet Room, no jail cell, no sign of Arsene.  
  
But he was sore.  
  
So sore he could barely move, in fact. He rolled out of bed with a quiet, pained noise, and stumbled to the bathroom where he flipped the light on so he could look at himself in the mirror.  
  
Astonishment raced through him like electricity. Dark bruises were blossoming across his throat and wrists like flowers, and there was an angry red bite mark on his shoulder. He turned, and saw scratch marks across the length of his back - and when he looked down at his thighs, he could see similar trails of red across his flesh. Bruises shaped like long, elegant hands wrapped around his hips, a pattern of dark blue and purple that ached beyond measure. He looked down at himself, then back up to the mirror -  
  
And smiled.


End file.
